


Fate/King's Order

by KitsuneJackpot



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA ILLYA, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, 魔技科の剣士と召喚魔王 - 三原みつき | Magika no Kenshi to Shoukan Maou - Mihara Mitsuki
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Harems, Like heavy mythology, Multi, Mythology References, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Ritsuka is a chad, Ritsuka is a guy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneJackpot/pseuds/KitsuneJackpot
Summary: Ritsuka Fujimaru likes to think of himself as a defender of humanity. After singularities, lostbelts, fighting and killing gods, mecha, monsters, and more he's seen it all and experienced more than any man should. However, he's never had to be on the field without any servants or any support. Especially in a singularity where the Age of Gods  mixed with a loose Holy Grail and humans contracted to Solomon's Pillars. If that wasn't enough to give him a headache what is this egg symbol in his hand? Ritsuka sigh tiredly, "Guess it wouldn't be an adventure if everything went smoothly.".
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Everyone, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Harem
Comments: 23
Kudos: 45





	1. Out of This World

**Author's Note:**

> I'm alive! So this is essentially a two parter author's note. One for my new readers and the other to my old readers. To my new readers welcome to my new story as you can tell by the title and tin our boy Ritsuka has gotten himself into a different world. To be honest I've been trying to figure out how to write a Fate/Grand Order story for some time now but I couldn't figure out exactly how I wanted to write it as I wanted it to be interesting and not a rehash of the main plot. There are already a decent amount of writers out there doing that and killing the game because some of them are good so I decided to go into crossover land. First I was going to do a MHA crossover but it just wasn't falling into place because when you have someone like Gilgamesh with Ea in the game, it doesn't matter if Deku had both AFO and OFA he would be dead lol. But also I wanted it to be something I wanted something that would bring up some interesting interactions and that's when I remembered Magika no Kenshi to Shōkan Vasreus, it was a farily entertaining ln series that featured Solomon's pillars and if you've played FGO you know the significance of that patheon. So anywho without further ado please enjoy my story, leave a kudos if you enjoyed it, and maybe a drop a review I always try my best to reply!
> 
> For my old readers, I apologize that there hasn't been a new chapter of Grandmaster out in roughly the two weeks since I've last posted. If you've read my author's notes I've recently finished finals for this semester and it was rough to say the least. Being a music major isn't fun to say the least especially when you're a procastinator like moi but regardless I should have a new chapter out by this weekend if everything goes to plan! It also didn't help that I've been having a hard time on the current chapter for whatever reason not because I don't know what to write but just how to get it down in a way I'm happy with if that makes any form of sense? But hopefully once that is done I should be able to get back to a semi-coherent rhythm of updating new chapters although I might be tweaking my update schedule. But also if you're here from Grandmaster and don't know much of either series but still giving it a try than thank you! This and a handful of chapters might be a tad awkward to read and fully understand everything as you need to have at least played FGO to a certain extent but I'm also trying to write this story somewhat in mind of those people. To be more exact there will be elements and some characters talked about or mentioned from Fate in this story but it's more so Ritsuka being placed in this new world with only his training and his gear so. But enough ramabling I hope you enjoy my new story and as I've said above relax, read and if you like leave some kudos or comments! Also want to give a small shoutout to EmpressButterfly and HybridSel6 for giving me their thoughts and feedback as readers who haven't experienced either of fandoms in question. Really helped me see things from another perspective! Oh and one more thing this story was also inspired by Fate DxD AU by QuartzScale so give that a read if you like what you see here or even if you don't still give it a read because I think it's a pretty bomb story.

Ritsuka Fujimaru sighed as he ran his fingers through his black hair, cerulean eyes analyzing every bit of data that he could as he listened to Da Vinci and Sherlock explain the situation. Apparently as they were assessing humanity’s status a singularity has shown up with a fragment of a holy grail. While the changes due to the grail were very faint and there didn’t seem to be any massive changes wrong in the singularity. That didn’t mean it was still wasn't dangerous. Why? For a handful of reasons.

One, it was in a singularity that seemed separate from the others as none of the Crypters were there. Two, they couldn’t observe a lot because it apparently has some form of the age of gods situation going on and that meant that gods were walking with humans, something that he knew very well is like walking with multiple nuclear bombs. Three, as a result of the second point there was little to actually notify him except that it was somewhat in modern times and that there was a holy grail waiting to be secured. He gave a sigh before giving a bitter chuckle.

“Guess it wouldn’t be a real adventure if there wasn’t danger involved huh?” He got smiles from his fellow servants and comrades. He felt someone hug him as he relaxed into it before giving a chuckle, knowing who it was right away.

“I’ll be okay Mash I’m just venting a little. Guess it’s too much to hope for a casual romp through a singularity eh?” She gave a soft laugh at that which further relaxed Ritsuka.

“Maybe so Sempai, however, we wouldn’t want a repeat of the BB’s summer would we?” Both gave a shudder at that as he softly pulled himself from his kouhai’s embrace, looking over the screens of data again. Summer that year was intense for sure, but then again when you mix a girl with intense sadistic love for humanity that contracted one of the outer gods, it tends to go like that. He looked once more at his debriefers before speaking again.

“So when do I go? Should I start assembling my team for this mission?” At his question Goldolf straightened his posture out, trying to appear like the head of the discussion even if he was quiet the entire time.

“That’s correct Master Fujimaru, you are to leave within 24 hours, the sooner the better as we can’t allow it more time than necessary. The more time we leave the grail in unknown lands, the higher chance of the wrong people getting their hands on it.” Ritsuka gave a firm nod at the cowardly director, he wasn’t wrong. With that he took out a data pad before starting to scroll through his roster as he walked to an unoccupied chair as he looked over the list. He needed servants who could fight against gods, listen and cooperate, and also fit in the modern day world.

He gave a silent sigh, he loved his servants more than anything, but some of them he would be very, VERY hesitant to allow to wander without supervision. After a bit of time he found a team he was comfortable with and sent the data towards the main screen for review before heading to bed. He was going to rest in his bed until he was needed because when on a mission you never knew when you would get a chance to lay in a real bed. When you sleep basically everywhere in the sun, having a comfy bed is a luxury most take for granted. He would thank the gods, but he would be awake for another hour at the very least thanking every god that he could recall. Well he knew that he appreciated them, that’s for sure. With that a calm sleep took him as he relaxed further into his bed.

  
  


zzz

  
  


Ritsuka gave a tug of his combat uniform while talking to his casters who went over everything, reapplying buffs and comforting words to him. He gave a smile to them as they sent him along his way as got towards the casket, ready to be warped with his team to the singularity. Hearing the comforting words of encouragement from the staff, his servants, and his lovers he gave a smile before sitting in. He saw the casket slowly encase him as he heard from his transmitter Da Vinci’s voice going over to him and his team what the objectives were.

“Remember, go in there, kick ass, get that stupid grail, and pick up some babes!” He rolled his eyes, he didn’t mean for that to happen, it just well, happened. Hearing the laugher of his fellow servants, he knew there would be teasing awaiting him when they touched ground. Ritsuka then heard the familiar sound of the warping starting to envelop him but that’s when it all went wrong. His eyes widened as he heard an alarm blare and shouting occurred. The last things he could see before the void was the worried looks of his loved ones trying to free him, instinctively as he always tends to do, he gave a reassuring smile that everything would go alright. Everything then went white for one Ritsuka Fujimaru.

The staff shouted as they tried figuring out what went wrong. Servants ran in and out, some to assist in the recovery process, others searching for other fellow servants who could assist in the meanwhile. Mash took calming breaths as she ran forward to assist Da Vinci and Holmes who were analyzing the incoming data, hoping to find out just what happened to their wayward master. She bit her nail as the incoming data started flowing as she gave a mental prayer that he would get to the singularity safe and sound.

  
  


zzz

Up in the sky nothing was amiss as clouds lazily floated. However, a portal appeared and out of it fell one Ritsuka Fujimaru. Feeling the wind streaking around him he gave a sigh as he turned to see how far he was from the ground. How many times did this make where his adventures started with him falling from the sky? Eh too much to count he supposed.  _ Am...am I just thinking of arbitrary things to not panic? Chance is probably a lot...oh well. _ With that he sped his way down as he saw a clearing nearby the city he was in. Hopefully he could make a smooth landing.

One impromptu crash/landing later he started analyzing the location he was in. It seemed like modern day Japan but as for where exactly he was, he couldn’t tell. That was fine, first thing to do is to hide from his initial location from any aggressors, gather information, get a safe location, and try to contact Chaldea. He took a deep breath before making his way into the city. However as he did he started to notice some things. He felt stronger than ever and a quick check of his mana, everything flowed easier than normal. He was truly in the age of gods which made him analyze the buildings with greater interest. The fact that they coexisted with humans enough to maintain these technological achievements was something to note. Perhaps they would be easier to get in contact with? He would need allies for sure, especially if he couldn’t reach out to Chaldea and transfer some servants in. Another deep breath was taken to assure himself that everything was going to be alright.

_ This is just another adventure for Ritsuka Fujimaru right, when was the last time something went smoothly? We both know that there hasn’t been an adventure where everything went right. _ Right as he finished his thought his left hand started flaring in pain making him collapse to his knees. He started breathing deeply as sweat started pouring down focusing on nothing but his hand. He quickly ripped off his glove as he saw what looked similar to a master seal start to form on his hand. More and more pain coursed through his body as slowly an egg shaped symbol appeared on his hand. With one more shuddering breath he fully collapsed to his side as he breath rapidly in and out. He gave a soft chuckle as everything started to go dark.

“Me and my damn big mouth.” With that he passed out as he heard footsteps approach him. The last thing he saw was some people running towards him with a cell phone in hand.

zzz

Ritsuka’s eyes slowly started opening as he gave a slight groan of pain. Right after that everything kicked in as he immediately snapped his eyes and started to look over where he was. Clean sterile walls and ceilings, a health monitor next to him and a tv on where it’s talking about today’s weather. He took note of the date, it was 2020, same year as it should be for his own world. He saw to his left a window that showed off the bustling city where everyone went about his day. He gave a tiring release of breath as his body sagged slightly seeing what his world should be experiencing right now, however his world was still completely wiped out except for Chaldea. He clenched his fists before relaxing and as he turned his attention over to the door as several people in black suits walked in and took a seat after closing the door softly.

“Hello young man, how are you feeling?” The first man said, giving him a pleasant smile. Ritsuka returned it while he analyzed the man in front of him, experiencing taking over.

“I’m feeling better actually. Do you know the ones who called for medics? I would appreciate it greatly if I could thank them?” Rituska genuinely said as he saw the man and his companions slightly relax in front of him. That was good, it seemed like they were actual humans based on their body language.

“Unfortunately they had to leave for their work but we’ll request for their information for you to contact and reach out. However, there’s a more important matter to deal with and it has to do with that mark on your left hand.” Ritsuka raised his left hand and looked more closely. There on his hand was what looked like an egg shaped, elliptical pattern imprinted on left hand.

“Why, what’s important about this?” Ritsuka curiously asked as he saw their reactions. He didn’t exactly know what was going on but regardless, it was something worth trying to figure out sooner than later, especially if it was doing something to his body without his knowledge.

“That right there if our reports are correct is an enigma, it’s a sign that a god or goddess has contracted with you.” Ritsuka’s eyes sharpened as he took in all the information, carefully not letting any of the anxiousness show. What god contracted him? Was it someone he knew? Perhaps it was someone that was connected with them. His thoughts were taken from him however as the man continued talking.

“In addition what makes you a high priority target for us to reach contact with right away is the fact that you’re the first male contract in recorded history.” Ritsuka raised a brow in that, asking the silent question. The man in shades merely shrugged. “We have no idea to be honest why they chose females but for whatever reason they are the favored ones. However that’s what makes you special and why we’re here to request you join the National Knight Academy to prepare you to become a magical knight for the country of Japan.” That piqued Ritsuka’s interest as he focused on the man. He quickly spoke his next questions.

“Forgive me as my head is still blurry but what is the current situation of the world? Has there been anything important to note?” The man looked between his companions, having a silent conversation before speaking.

“Aside from the usual isolationism from the foreign powers, nothing to note.” Ritsuka kept his neutral face as internally he frowned. His attempt at gathering info seemed to have failed but that’s to be expected. These seemed to be some organization from the government that were fairly important. He gave a slight sigh as he focused on the men in front of us.

“I see. So if I was to accept this and go to the academy. When would we be going?” The men glanced at each other once more before one of the silent men spoke.

“We would be going after you change into the uniform. We already went ahead and took your measurements.” As he said that he walked to the corner before taking out a school uniform. It seemed very high quality from Ritsuka’s appraisal. Mentally he went over his options. He could run away, but he would be a fugitive in a Japan that he doesn’t recognize without direction, he could go with them and possibly be in danger yet have a bigger chance of finding out just where the grail went to. To be honest it really wasn’t hard to figure out which one is the right move but he needed to prepare.

“Alright that’s fine with me but can I have privacy to change?” The men nodded as they all walked out the doorway. Making sure he was in the clear he pulled the curtains shut. After that he pointed his finger and drew a straight line down creating a cut in the space in front of him. Digging in there he pulled out one of Da Vinci’s creations, a scanner of shorts that would let him know if there were any tracking spells or tech on his gear. Activating it he saw there were several unknown spells on his school uniform. Clicking on a second button he removed the foreign spells. Happy with his work he put it away as he started to change.

He was thankful that Madea and some of the other casters helped teach him to use dimensional storing. It was one of the few magics that he was able to wield but it was useful for holding onto his craft essence and other things he would need in the field. Taking a moment he pulled out a deck of cards and looked at them. Each was pure gold and held a symbol of each class of his servants. Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Assassin, Caster, Berserker, Foreigner, Avenger, Moon Cancer, Alter Ego, and Shielder were all present. It was a creation done in collaboration with all of his servants. Miyu and Illia in their world had these cards which were called Class Cards. There they would be able to mimic servants' abilities and weapons. He didn’t get a chance to try it out as it was done right before he left to this singularity but now that he was alone, they would be his lifeline.

“It’s fine Rituska, you’re just going back to school that’s all.” He said to himself as he put the uniform on. It felt...odd to wear a uniform again to be honest as he checked himself out in the mirror. He still looked like he did when join Chaldea back in 2015 yet it’s been a long 5 years since he’s been back to school. According to Da Vinci, even if it’s been that long due to the time displacement of the world essentially ending and him jumping back and forth across time and dimensions, his body hasn’t truly aged that much. Looking over himself one more time he gave a slight smile before walking towards the door and the first step in this new adventure of his.

zzz

Ritsuka stared at the entryway of the school as he saw the black limo that delivered him drive away. From his sides he could see students making their way into it, excitedly talking. It seemed to be the first day of school although what threw him off was that some of the students were walking around with swords tied to their waists. In addition what threw him off was the ratio of the students as there was almost a 10 to 1 ratio of women to men. What was interesting to note was that all the men had swords tied to their waists and that in addition, the sword users seemed to stay grouped together while the other ones who carried did not.  _ Welp, guess I’ll just figure it out more as I make my way to the entrance ceremony. _

Sadly the men in black didn’t give much more information on the ride there, only that if he needed anything to contact them and that there would be someone waiting for him. He took the number and pocketed it before thanking them for the ride there. Ritsuka shook his head as he already noticed people whispering and pointing at him.

Ignoring it he continued to make his way forward looking for the person who was supposed to guide him. Entering past the walls he looked around trying to see if there was someone waiting for him however found no one. Picking a random direction he tried to walk, he felt someone wrap themselves on Ritsuka. He stiffened on the contact before he spoke out loud.

“How can I help you miss?” The girl in question merely hugged harder as he felt her whisper into his ear.

“Do you not recognize me? For that matter how did you know I was a girl  _ hmmm _ ?” Ritsuka could feel her warm breath and sweet shampoo as she whispered to him.

“Ignoring the fact that your breasts are pushing into my back, you have a smaller frame based on your arms and hand that is currently hugging me, your voice is very feminine, and the last bit merely lady luck.As for recognizing you that would be a no, couldn’t imagine forgetting a beautiful girl like you.” The girl merely giggled before unwrapping her arms allowing Ritsuka to look at the girl.

To sum it up she was a beauty to behold. She had long black flowing locks of hair that gave her a princess quality with her Amber eyes shining with pure glee. She had a slim figure that was shorter than Ritsuka by a fair bit however the other eye catching part was the big pair of breasts that slightly countered her slim physique. Ritsuka didn’t bother staring at it though, being surrounded by semi naked servants and at times naked servants tended to make it hard for him to get distracted...didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy it though.

“You’re right this is our first time meeting! My name is Otonashi Kaguya, student council president of the Magic Division.” The girl then offered a hand which Ritsuka took, shaking it. “I’m sorry about doing that but I was so excited to find out that a new student was joining the Magic Division, especially that it’s a man!”

“No problem at all Otonashi. I’m just happy to have met my guide here as I’m afraid I’m a bit lost otherwise. Also my name is Fujimaru Ritsuka sorry for not saying that earlier” Ritsuka scratched the back of his head sheepishly as he flashed a smile at the girl. She blushed slightly but nodded.

“Of course let me give you a tour here before the opening ceremony starts, along the way I can answer any questions you have for me. Also already friendly enough that we’re on a first name basis  _ Ritsuka _ ?” Ritsuka gave a smile at the girl, seemingly unaffected by the taunt.

“I would rather not deal with formalities when talking to friends. Personally I feel like if people are too focused on formalities that we lose out on many things because we’re focused on roles rather than the people in front of us.” Otonashi appeared thoughtful of his words before she gave a smile back at him.

“Oh we’re already friends? But we’ve only known each other for a few minutes!”

“Maybe so, but I would like to have a friend help assist me at my time here at this academy. Plus why not? I can tell that you’re a good person and that you hold no ill will to me.” The girl stared at him losing her smile as she focused. Looking for any form of deceit in his eyes or face. Finding none she wore a genuine smile.

“Sounds good to me Ritsuka, shall we start our tour?” With a nod of consent, the duo made their way around campus as Otonashi gave Ritsuka a crash course on what was going on in the world and in the school right now.

Apparently 15 years ago a couple of hidden organizations teamed up together to create the philosopher's stone. From there it granted them access to a parallel dimension called Astrum. In this alternate dimension there exists beings called Divas, which are manifestations of creatures, concepts, or characters from some form of faith. From there people around the age of 16 and older were contracted by these divas. The contractors were then trained to access their powers in defense of their home countries as major powers that contracted Divas quickly became the strongest powers in the new world of technology and magic.

_ They seem almost similar to the contract Alaya has with Earth in my own dimension but slightly different? At least they seem somewhat similar to servants but not fully. _ Ritsuka mused as he went over the information that was given to him by his guide. According to her there are still groups of people that ignored the emergence of gods and that it hasn’t reached completely everywhere so she probably assumed he was from one of those rural areas. That’s fine with him, less suspicion was better for him

The school itself seemed to be divided into two different factions. The Magic Division and the Swordsmanship Division. Because of the introduction of magic, Japan has taken back to their roots with the focus on swordsmanship as people are now able to enhance their body and blade with magic. However, they’re meant to be bodyguards/protectors for the Magic Division as they would use their contracted Diva’s abilities to fight.

The issue was that the swordsmen and women took great pride in their craft while the magic users saw them as nothing more than fodder to protect them. The opposite was also held true as the sword wielders thought of the magic users as a waste of potential and discipline. That difference of ideals and views created conflicted and bad feelings which led to the friction between the two divisions.

“Anything else you would like to know about Ritsuka?” Kaguya asked as she glanced back at the new student who studied everything with great intent. She didn’t make note of it but she felt like there was a lot of power inside of the boy behind her. He seemed almost older than what he appeared and she felt at times that she was dealing with royalty. Not because he was arrogant in any way or form but just how he held himself and acted. The most interesting part was his eyes. Deep blue that spoke of experience and hardships, yet a fire of hope and determination burned within them. She almost got lost in them whenever she would look at him yet at the same time part of her seemed...afraid. It was odd to say to be honest as he’s been friendly and calm but there was still part of her that felt a sense of unease.

“The last thing that I wanted to know is what diva’s are we contracted to here in Japan? Is it Shito gods and goddesses that we are mainly contracted to? I’ve tried to see if I could make any guesses but to be honest I couldn’t really tell.” He sheepishly chuckled which made the student council president giggle in return.

“Well since you don’t know Ritsuka, think of it as a surprise when you along with your fellow classmates find out hmm? After all I still need a bit of payback from earlier.” He gave another chuckle at that although mentally he was still trying to figure out if there were any clues. Honestly, his only real guess would have been Shinto and that was if he took the fact that the Swordsmanship Division used katanas as their main blade, although that could be chalked up to because it was they are in Japan anyway,  _ Well I’ll find out sooner than later I suppose. _

After that the duo made their way back near the entrance where the opening ceremony was being held. Otonashi gave her farewell before she ran off as she explained that she had to give a speech. Saying his farewells he joined into the crowd of students that were all making their way here. He observed the people around him, keeping note of anything to be concerned about. He did see some students whisper, point, and then blush while looking at him but Ritsuka deemed it unimportant. When he was at school before joining Chaldea he was another face in the crowd, he wasn’t someone worth noting even now after everything he’s gone through. He’s just a third rate magnus after all.

It still felt fake that he was here in what was essentially highschool, even if it now had sword wielders and mages. Sure it wasn’t one to one like his own world and experience in highschool but it just reminded him of what could have been if Goeita never tried to destroy all of humanity nor the Alien God’s influence. Would he have been happier? Maybe he would have been able to bond closer with his friends and maybe do some things that “highschoolers were supposed to do”. It feels so long it’s even…hard to recall the names and faces of his classmates. He took a deep breath to regulate himself as he remembered that even if that did happen, then who would have been there for Mash or to help his servants enjoy their next chance at life as much as they did?

As much as they made him crazy and surprised that he was still alive, knowing that he had that many people that cared about him was touching. Even more so at the fact that a fair amount of the female servants decided to pursue more intimate relationships with himself. At first he simply thought they were using him just for pleasure and nothing more, however they quickly broke him out of that mindset. That and always telling the truth thanks to Kiyohime. He gave a small shudder remembering learning that lesson very  _ very _ quickly or else he would have been roasted alive for sure. 

His attention was stolen from his thoughts as he heard his new friend start speaking, Her calm serene voice echoed with power across the courtyard catching not only his attention but everyone else’s as well. He saw that slowly approaching the crowd was Otonashi dressed in more official magnus like clothing. Some students started to whisper next to him seeing the person in question.

“Is that the ‘Night Bringer’ Otonashi Kaguya?”

“It has to be I mean she’s the student council president and the strongest mage and swordsman are the student council presidents!”

“Shhh be quiet don’t say it so loudly! You don’t want to get in trouble already.”

_ Night Bringer? Does that have to do with her Diva? _ Ritsuka thought to himself while Otonashi started talking again as the crowd stopped talking.

“Myth is taking over the world. Out of nowhere, the world cracked open and magic Astrum spilled in. Japan, United States, Germany, Russia, Britain, Italy, and China. These seven nations have risen among the rest as the leaders of the new age of Magic and swords. Even with our strength we must still protect ourselves and the innocent from invasions of malicious beings from Astrum, rouge magicians, and invasions. To combat all of these is why this prestigious academy was constructed.” Students started sweating and mumbling, whispering to each other. Ritsuka sympathized a bit, it was scary when being told what exactly you were going against. Sometimes it’s hard to imagine that you are the shield between you and defenseless innocents.

“However! You should not fear because you have power within yourself and with your fellow classmates to rely on! You have the power to combat the enemy! That is why you all were contracted by Divas from the 72 Pillars of Solomon! With that power, grow and become the heroes we all know you can become!” People started to cheer and grow more hopeful and confident. That’s right they were here because they were chosen to defend their nation and people with the powers of gods. Ritsuka froze as he heard him slowly raising his left hand and staring at the egg symbol.

The world disappeared around him as memories of the towering giant Goetia stand on his throne, viewing all of humanity and finding it lacking. He could recall it’s pitying gaze focused on Ritsuka while it explained it’s grievances with humanity.

“Humanity is flawed and corrupt. You can see that through your travels could you not? Murdering, raping, stealing, abusing, and more are present in any age, at any time. Some even took pleasure in those acts and lived for them. Tell me, human, why do you stand against my plans when all I am trying to do is create the new age of humans that will never resort to those disgusting actions again?” Behind him cracking open the ground, pillars so tall it was hard to tell where they ended rose from behind him. One became two, two became four, more and more grew until 72 stood behind them. The sheer aura almost drove him to his knees. He wasn’t able to breath, terrified until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

It was his closest companion throughout his adventures by his side, Mash. A girl that looked equally scared, hands slightly shaking yet her feet firmly planted on the ground with her other hand holding on her shield. That’s when he felt another hand on his shoulder and looked behind him. There stood all of his servants ready to fight for humanity. Each one a legend in their own right, enemies, allies, lovers, murders, and more stood together as one ready to fight to protect the “imperfect humanity.” Ritsuka took another deep breath as he focused back at Goetia, the enemy of humanity.

“Yes in my travels across time and space I have come to find out that humanity can be an ugly thing. They are indeed flawed, full of anger, problems, and issues that even I don’t have the answer for. But we love and create as much as we hate and destroy. We cherish and nurture as much as we abandon and ignore. We are full of flaws yet we are filled with the potential to become so much in life. Goeita I agree that I wish for humans to become better but not at the cost of killing countless innocents and trying to erase what has occured. I may be one of the few humans alive but even with my dying breath I will fight back!” With a rallying cry from the servants and their forces, humans clashed against Goeita and his 72 pillars.

A fight that would echo through time and space forever.

A fight that would decide the fate of the lives of countless people.

A fight that no one would know except for a few.

A fight for humanity...

_ Bang! _ Ritsuka snapped his head forward as he heard something crashing into a cage as it was being dragged to display in front of the crowd while Otonashi continued talking.

“You cannot take this responsibility lightly. Not even a day ago you were a normal student in a normal school, maybe you weren’t even sure of your future. But..” As she paused a growl occurred as what came out of the cage came forward.

_ A dragon? Good to start figuring out what enemies I’ll be encountering. Maybe there’ll be wyverns as well? Could farm up some extra materials while I’m at it. _ Ritsuka mused trying to shake off the revelation from earlier. He could focus on that when he was alone by himself. Around him however, everyone was freaking out seeing the dragon. People gave a scream and jump of fright when it growled and tried to smash out of the cage only to get pushed back by some magical glyphs.

However just as the students started to calm down seeing that it was restricted Otonashi pointed at the cage and muttered to herself. From her finger a streak of magic flashed and the cage glowed before finally disappearing in particles of light. The dragon slowly raised it’s head up as it’s wings spread, finally shouting in pure rage and power. The students started screaming and froze up as they didn’t know what to do while Ritsuka gave a slight curse while he reached into his pocket feeling the golden cards.  _ Didn’t think I was going to find out how these work on the fly. Well if I didn’t then it wouldn’t be an actual adventure. _ Just as he was about to activate it a chant started occurring somehow overpowering the dragon’s roars and beating wings.

“Shem Ha Mephorash. Thy power, desired omnipotence! With this immoral contract. Heed my command and reveal your power!” Power started growing around Otonashi as a circle of purple energy coursed around her. Flaring brighter and brighter.

“ **Thy name is Asmodeu.** ” With that power coursed as a woman clocked black and white appeared from the shadows, Seductive eyes looked around analyzing her surroundings as she slowly traced her black horns with her fingers. She gained a small smile on her face seeing the dragon snarling at her as her blonde hair flowed. Finally with poised grace she turned back down to her summoner and gave a small frown.

“Summoning me for some circus act isn’t very fun my cute Kaguya. You should know that by now.” The president however didn’t reply as she focused her hands forwarded chanting again.

“A thought that makes my chest burn. Draw a living hell through this world Thou art a devil of wicked desires! Incarnate, tragedy inviting delusion! With that desire go paint the world!

**Guernica** !” As the chant continued pure black and purple energy started coursing through Asmodeus, a wicked grin on her face. As the final syllable released pure power shot out towards the dragon enveloping it as it roared in pain and agony. Finally with one last pulse of power it exploded leaving nothing but smouldering ash showing that a fearsome beast was there just a moment ago.

The crowd was stunned into silence as they saw the pure power and energy that consumed the beast. Would they have that power? Did they even have the potential to reach that place so far? Everyone was asking these questions in their head as Ritsuka looked at his classmate’s reactions. Was it that impressive killing a dragon? Even he with a little help from his servants could take down a horde. Honestly there were a lot more terrifying things than dragons, than again he didn’t know how strong that particular one was or if it was different from the ones he encountered.  _ I wonder to what extent you could use magic? The summoning didn’t seem too far from servant summoning but Asmodeus disappeared just as soon as the spell was done casting? Also this didn’t seem like the pillar god that I’ve faced...maybe it might be different here? Questions for another time I suppose. _

Otonashi took a breath as the power stopped circulating before speaking again, “This is summoning magic. The power that all of you will soon possess. Ask yourself, ‘What will this power be used for?’. This is a power that can only be wielded by humans who truly feel pride and justice from their heart. You need great pride to summon it, a sense of self-consciousness to wield it, and the responsibility to use it correctly. I hope you all engrain those words into yourselves. With that being said, I’d like to welcome all of you to this fine academy.” Everyone bursted into applause again as Otonashi gave a bright smile in response, allowing the students to cheer and applaud. Ritsuka once again felt odd looking at the symbol at his hand.

“Just what does this all mean? Why did one of you pick me out of anyone in the world to be your contractor?” Yet no response came to him making him sigh. He then heard the announcements requesting them to go to their classrooms. Once more taking a reassuring breath that everything will someday make sense, he made his way over to his class.

He then noticed a girl with a long flowing black ponytail waiting along the walkway. She was shorter around Otonashi’s height but a lot more petite. What drew his notice was the katana tied to her waist. Seems like she was from the Swordsmanship division. She was very cute however he didn’t think she was waiting for him so he continued his walk forward.

“Excuse me I was curious why you’re in the magic division orientation? The freshman swordsmanship division orientation is over on the other end of campus. Also if you don’t have a personal katana make sure to report to your sensei they’ll supply you with an academy standard one.” Before he could answer he felt someone wrap their arms around him. He looked to see Otonashi smiling’s face. Ritsuka raised a brow in question but didn’t say anything.

“Because he’s actually a magic student Kanae-chan. But thank you for taking care of my cute kouhai.” Kanae looked shocked before she grabbed his left hand. She saw the symbol and looked back at him closely.

“Are you a girl in disguise or something? There’s been no cases of males being contracted by divas. If this is a joke sempai I would be very upset.” Otonashi merely gave a smile and hugged his arm more tightly.

“Of course not! I wish for both of our divisions to work together. How could that be if we, the leaders of the divisions, could not even cooperate together?”

“I see. Well I’m sorry for grabbing you without permission...oh I just noticed that I didn’t introduce myself. My name is Kanae Hayashizaki.” Kanae gave a bow in apology after saying her statement.

“It’s not a problem at all sempai. I imagine you won’t be the only one making that mistake when they see me if a male being contracted is so rare.” The girl gave a small smile in response.

“Agreed. Well then once more apologies Fujimaru-san. If you ever need any help with anything don’t hesitate to find me in the Swordsmanship Division. With that I should let you go so you can make your way to your classroom. Good luck.” The girl then left as the duo said goodbye, making their way into the nearby building.

Kanae looked back at Ritsuka before narrowing her eyes. The way he held himself and his eyes reminded her of her father and elders. In control, calm, and in harmony with one’s self. The eyes of a practitioner of the sword. But that didn’t make sense he was a contractor from a diva. Unless he was a swordsman before? But then he would have a blade with him would he not? Any self respecting swordsmen would carry their blade wherever they went. She shook her head before leaving, pondering about the interesting new student the school just received.

zzz

Ritsuka glanced around him, noting that everyone in the classroom gave him a wide berth yet still focusing on him and whispering and pointing as if he was some zoo animal on display. Kaguya dropped him off as she was requested to go help on some student council matters so he ended up entering his classroom by himself. Noticing that the teacher wasn’t here he just grabbed a seat in the middle and without a care closed his eyes. He started taking stock of everything that happened.

So far, it’s been less than 12 hours since he made contact with the singularity. At that time, his servants failed to transport with him, he hasn’t been able to establish a line of communication with Chaldea, and he also has somehow somehow got contracted with something from the 72 pillars of Solomon. He mentally gave another frown, remembering Goetia and the sacrifice of his doctor, Romani Archaman aka Solomon. He gave up his new life and erased himself from the thrones of heroes to give Ritsuka a fighting chance. He put that aside, now wasn’t the time to get lost in depressing thoughts, that could be saved for when he got to a safe location. Instead he focused on what his game plan was now that he knew a bit more about this world.

First thing after class was done is find out where he was going to stay for his time here, perhaps he could sell some jewels Ishtar gifted him for valentines? After that, try to contact Chaldea. Once that was done, try to assess if this academy would be useful for him to continue pursuing or leave in favor of looking around for the holy grail fragment. Issue is though he has a whole foreign world to scour. That wouldn’t be a quick or fast matter but it needed to be done.

He opened his eyes as he heard the students around him quiet down. Footsteps started reaching close to the door as it slid open. Ritsuka turned and once more cocked an eyebrow. There standing in front of him was someone that reminded him of Helena. Cute, short, adorable, but at the same time carried the experience and grace of a worldly woman who’s seen a lot of things.

“Woah she’s so small!”

“She looks like one of those porcelain dolls you collect.”

  
  


The girl walked and slammed her hand on the teacher’s desk making them all quiet down. “Who said I was cute just now!? Nevermind, my name is Liz Liza Westwood, I am a graduate from Great Britain. Over this next year I’ll be training you trash to become real knights! You’d better be prepared to thank me!” She scanned her class looking them over only to take notice of Ritsuka.

“It looks like this class will be troublesome. Let me tell you something, that boy is not worth your attention, he's just an E-ranked student.” Ritsuka was confused by that statement at first until he remembered that student’s potential and powers are judged and given a rank correlating to that. Since he was a last minute addition it makes sense that they didn’t have time to test anything and that he was given an E-rank.

The girl focused on her gaze at Ritsuka before speaking again. “Got it boy? Don’t misunderstand your presence here.” Ritsuka merely held her gaze while calmly replying.

“While I’m only a third rate magnus, I don’t plan on misunderstanding anything sensei.” Liz gave a frown at that before moving on.

“Remember that even E ranks could raise and grow into becoming stronger ranks just like A ranks can fall if they don’t apply themselves. Speaking of, we have a couple of A ranks…”

“HERE!” A girl rose up catching everyone’s attention. She had long blonde hair tied in twin tails with red bowties. Her cerulean blue eyes glowed as she held a hand to her chest as she started to speak.

“I am the A-rank, Mio Amasaki. I’m the daughter from the noble magician family, the Amaksaki household, and I’m aiming to be the strongest magician among the academy. That includes the student council president! I will not lose to anyone! Nice to meet you, everyone!” Liz gave her a look before sighing and putting her hands on her hips while looking annoyed.

“I’m not asking you to introduce yourself, now quiet down and sit down you you easily flattered piece of trash.”

“Yes I’m sorry sensei.” Ritsuka could only stare with a sense of detachment that he gets when he watches some of his more...eccentric servants do things. The class seemed stunned into silence until he heard a scoff from behind him.

“Nonsense, you’re not even contracted to a diva yet, there’s no point in making such a scene.” Turning around Ritsuka saw another beauty. Ruby red eyes focused on Ritsuka’s blue ones, starting passively without a care. Silver hair framed her face yet didn’t cover the long pointy ears that showed out of her head. She was similar to Kanae, short and petite, but equally a beauty like the others that he’s noticed today.  _ Why is it that after joining Chaldea everyone I meet is beautiful in some form or fashion...except for Goldof but I’ll keep that to myself. Also is this girl an elf or something? Then again she could just be like Medea and just have pointy ears for whatever reason.  _

“That’s right you still haven’t even accomplished anything. You’re the other A rank in our class, Koyuki Hiakari.” The girl in question said nothing but continued staring at Ritsuka before speaking with a dead tone.

“Is there something on my face, E rank?” Ritsuka shook his head before giving a smile.

“Nope, I was just thinking about how beautiful you are.” Ritsuka said nonchalantly.

“Me? Beautiful? You must’ve been looking for the word grotesque. You shouldn’t lie to people, it's unseemly.” She said while leaning on her hand giving a sigh.

“But I wasn’t I’m being honest. I was taught to always tell the truth and that’s what I’m doing now.” The girl raised her head from her hand and stared at Ritsuka more deeply trying to find any lies in his words. Seeing there wasn’t any, she gained a blush.

“Oi E rank trash. Hitting on a girl in the middle of my class?” Liz spoke while a dangerous arua started to gather in front of her. Ritsuka shook his head before responding.

“No I’m being honest is all. I don’t want her to get the wrong impression on me and I was telling her the truth.” Liz’s eyes twitched but she didn’t say anything as she made her way to the teacher’s desk. Once more she put her hands to her hips before speaking.

“Just like Hiakari said, your current rank doesn't have much meaning. When your enigma mark turns into a stigma, that will be the moment of truth. Forming contracts with your divas will come much later. For now, let’s start with introductions starting from number one...That would be what I wanted to say however our lovely Amaski-san has done her introduction.” The class started snickering while Mio floundered in embarrassment.

“P-please wait a minute! I’m not satisfied with that!” She took another breath of reassurement before speaking again with a smile on her face, “Hello once more I’m the future student council president, Amasaki Mio. My hobbies are painting, writing poetry, and sewing. My specialty is the magical arts.” As she finished her eyes locked into Ritsuka before bowing to class and making her way back to her seat. Once that was done introductions continued until it got to Ritsuka.

He gave everyone a smile before standing up, “Hello everyone, my name is Ritsuka Fujimaru. Even though I am a third rate magnus I plan on doing my best. My hobbies are learning, spending time with my friends and loved ones, mecha, and history. My specialty is making bonds.” The class gave him a look of confusion before someone asked him.

“What do you mean by making bonds Fujimaru-san?” He gave a small chuckle before answering.

“I have a...eccentric extended family and most times I end up being a mediator. However, because of that I have formed close bonds with many people from different walks of life and it’s something that I just seem to be able to do.” The class paused trying to digest the information as he gave a short bow and sat back down. When you have people like the king of kings, king of conquerors, god, goddess, and more all stuffed into a building it’s a miracle that he was able to maintain things. Behind him Hiakari stood up before speaking.

“I don’t really care about anyone nor do I intend to get to know anyone however my name is Hiakari Koyuki. I have no hobbies or specialties. That’s all!” With that she took a seat while her eyes once more drifted to Ritsuka. She gained a small blush before speaking.

“I’ve said it already...look to the front; don’t look behind you.” With that her blush left her while her eyes became dull and uncaring again. Ritsuka wore a small frown before turning back, head filled with thoughts about his strange classmate. The class then continued their introduction uninterrupted. However, everyone’s thoughts were filled about what would be happening next.

The contract ceremony.

The ceremony that will show everyone just who chose them from the other dimension. Ritsuka rubbed his right hand where his master seals gleamed with power. He had them hidden with some magic that Medea taught him but at the same time he couldn’t help but be anxious.  _ Just who from Solomon’s pillars chose me? _


	2. God and Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ritsuka and the class make their first attempt at contracting their Divas. Who will find success, who will find failure? Find out in this new episode of Dra-Fate/King's Order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I return among the land of the living. It's been a bit of time since I've updated but never fear I am here! (Every other week...hopefully). Regadless, I hope everyone has had a great Christmas or holidays in general! Especially during these time's it's certainly not easy for sure. Sides that life has been pretty causal now that I'm free from college until next semester although recently I've brought some Steam games from the sale that I look forward to playing. I just have to make sure I don't forget to write and do other things lol. But in terms of this chapter I'm happy about how it turned out. However, I'll allow you decide that so without further ado take a seat (Or stand I don't judge.), relax, and enjoy this next chapter of Fate/King's Order! Also as always I had my Beta EmpressButterfly and bud HybridSel take a looksies so it should hopefully not read as if a 3rd grader got ahold of my keyboard and had their wicked way with it.

The entire class stood as Kaguya Otonashi approached the class again once more with grace and poise. “Once again welcome new students. Now, we shall be forming contracts with your divas. If successful, the enigmas granted to you will turn into stigmas.” Everyone started muttering excitedly to each other guessing what their contracted Diva was. Ritsuka once again subconsciously rubbed his enigma. He felt a sense of apprehension...would he really be able to work with one of the pillars for the common goal of defending Japan and finding the holy grail? He then noticed that his teacher walked forward as she picked up where Otonashi stopped.

“We’ll have you travel with your subconscious into Astrum, from there you shall go beyond the Gate of Id. There you will speak to your diva and earn a spell that simplifies the summoning process. However, you will have to go through the steps of Access, Order, Targeting and finally Activation. This will grant you your magika stigma. However, this is easier said than done and will take time so think of it as your first hurdle. No one in class A has managed to do it so let’s see if any of you trash have the potential right away!” The class now stood at attention ready to earn their stigma. Seeing her class at attention and ready she gained a small smirk before calling the students one by one.

“Seat number 1 - Mio Amasaki step forward!” As she said that, Otonashi started channeling magic towards Mio while she lightly floated. With her calm serene voice she started calling out the steps.

“Access.” Mio’s twintails started flowing up as small whispers of energy started appearing, white and clear almost as if it wasn’t there to begin with.

“Order.” Slowly it became more and more visible as power spilled out of Mio, the white of her aura slowly gained a red tint. As the magic started flowing outwards faster a hum of power started resonating around the girl who seemed to not notice it.

“Targeting.” As she said that the energy started to flare and become increasingly darker and darker shades of red almost looking like fire being expelled from her body. The air around her became humid and heavy as actual sparks of flames started popping around her. Finally, Mio took over Kaguya’s chant as her voice carried a power within it.

“I know thy name...Thy name is Phenex the poet and magician!” Power flared further and further as flames started swirling around her and behind her. Unfazed even with the pure heat around her she continued chanting, “You songbirds that toy with reason, with sweet tongues. Obey mine command and prove thy strength!  **Phenex’s Decorteo Briegieux!** ” As she continued her chant further, flames consumed her body yet her voice pierced through it all. The uncontrollable flames started to dissipate with her wearing a blood red dress that flares out at the bottom looking like the plumage of a bird. The material looked equally soft yet at the same time firm enough to defend its user. Her twintails were now adorned with red ribbons throughout it as flames coursed around her making her truly look like a phoenix.

“I see it now, the spell is revealed before me. I can perform a level 1 spell at this moment.” She calmly said as she raised her palm ready to perform only for Liz to shout from the sidelines.

“That’s enough for now! Never push yourself that intensely right after diving that deep into Astrum.” She gave a sheepish chuckle as everyone started to congratulate her for her achievement. 

“No need to feel rushed either Mio-chan. Since you’ve already accessed your diva and made the contract along with learning the first spell, it will only become easier as time passes. However, allow me to congratulate you on your successful contract!” Mio nodded while thanking her for the guidance she offered when they were in Astrum. Ritsuka however was of a different mindset.

His blood ran slightly cold at the sight of the flames and familiar phoenix wings. That right there...was a pillar he was familiar with. The demon pillar Phenex, immortal, everlasting, and one that tried to kill him personally back in Agartha. He took another deep breath to calm his nerves.  _ Things seem different here, the pillars seem more docile or at the very least more cooperative with humans. It also doesn’t seem like there are any adverse effects or else they would have warned us. _ He slid his hand into his pocket and rubbed the golden cards for reassurance. He might be out in the field alone but he was never truly alone. He then patiently waited as the class started getting called on one by one to perform their dive. Some got close but most faltered either on step 2 or 3 of the process, no one besides Mio managed to complete their contract. Liz after giving her comments to the student who failed to access looked in her clipboard for the next name.

“Student number fourteen, Ritsuka Fujimaru step forward!” Ritsuka nodded as he stepped forward ready to find out which pillar decided to contract him. Kaguya, noticing that it was him wore a brighter smile as her eyes lit up in joy.

“Hello Ritsuka we meet again! I’m really happy to be able to help your first dive into Astrum. I also heard your little speech earlier, speciality is making bonds hmm?” Ritsuka merely gave a chuckle as he nodded while Kaguya winked while giggling.

“It’s true I tend to be a mediator for most of my close friends and family. You could say it’s one of my few talents I take pride in.” Otonashi smiled before she tilted her head in thought.

“In that case may I make a request?” Ritsuka nodded allowing her to continue her thoughts, “While you seem to not know much about this academy you might have noticed that the magician and swordsman divisions don’t get along very much. That’s an issue especially when we are supposed to be a united front against elements that would harm our country. With that in mind my request is simple. Do you think you could use that special power of yours to help start closing the rift between the two?”

Ritsuka stared at the girl’s eyes trying to find any underlying reasons. Not finding anything malicious he thought about it a bit more. Having more support and friends to assist him here would be something he would greatly appreciate plus he has nothing to lose...besides his life but not the first time he’s bet with that. He gave another soft smile and a nod making Otonashi smile even brighter as her eyes lit up even brighter. She then patted her face to refocus on the task she was assigned to do.

“So ready to find your Diva?”

“Yup I’m quite curious who would be interested in a plain guy like me.” Otonashi merely rolled her eyes playfully before she started to focus her mana. Ritsuka then closed his eyes as he focused. The world around him disappeared as he felt himself floating in the void of pitch black. No sound, no light, nothing at all. It felt like he was asleep but at the same time strangely awake. He opened his eyes and looked around to find Otonashi but couldn’t at all, merely him floating in the middle of nowhere.

“Is...Is this Astrum? Where am I supposed to go? Can I even move?” Ritsuka tried to move his legs forward but still felt him floating. Was he moving at all? Ritsuka couldn’t tell just that he was simply floating. He then turned and somehow saw a small thread of purple energy floating out. He willed himself to move and reach for it and got a hold of it. Ritsuka heard Otonashi’s earlier words telling him the process. 

“Remember Ritsuka the most important thing is to focus on your diva and be determined in your goals whatever they are. That passion and will is a beacon of light in the darkness that is Astrum so believe!” With that it faded away leaving him alone back in the void. Taking her advice he focused his thoughts.

_ The Diva that is connected to Solomon. Who picked me? Why pick me? I’ve slain you all so why chose me for a contract? Regardless, I hope you know my mission here. I am a protector of humanity and I won’t let any human, god, demon, or anyone from stopping that. So if you hear these words then approach me! _ His thoughts echoed around him without pause. Nothing replied while Ritsuka heard his words get softer and softer as it traveled the void. He couldn’t tell how long he was waiting. Minutes, hours, and days, it all blended together to where he lost a sense of time. That’s when he heard something speaking through the void. Quiet yet gaining more power and volume as it approached Ritsuka

“ **Very well. With this kiss, your contract with Leme is formed!** ” Ritsuka felt something on his lips and cupped his face. He opened his eyes to find himself back in reality where a short tanned girl with pure silver hair kissing him. He froze in contact while the class started shouting in shock.

“Did he just do a complete summon!?”

“I thought he was ranked E? Was that a lie?”

“What Diva is that?”

Ritsuka felt a pure heat travel from his mouth down to his body. Every part being enveloped by the heat, it felt empowering but at the same time safe. Finally he saw his egg enigma start blazing before reforming into a Hexagram that was surrounded by a circle and six sword looking points.  _ Is that my Stigma? Is...is this normal? _ Ritsuka then fell over as the weight of the girl finally pushed him down. He then took a closer look at the Diva in question that was sitting on top of him.

Long silver hair framed her tanned face and body. Big amber eyes blazed with joy and curiosity but also had a hint of mischievousness hidden. Her forehead had a small red symbol that looked similar to his stigma. He also noticed the long elf like ears that twitched while she looked at him. He then looked down before his face went deadpanned and looked back at the girl’s face.

“Hehe with that our contact is done!...Wait why are you looking at me like that?”

“Well while I really am excited to get to know you more and more. It’s just that well you’re naked.” Leme blinked not understanding just what was said. She finally looked down at Ritsuka. She repeated the motion before screaming.

“Ahhhh clothes!? Where are my clothes! Why is Leme naked this was supposed to be my grand summoning!?!?” Ritsuka kept his blank face while he took off his jacket and put it on her. Leme kept her blush as she started to button them together hiding her body even if she was swimming in the jacket. She gave a sigh of relief while everyone around her was still stunned in shock by what had occurred in the short span of a few minutes.

“You’re not one of the 72 pillars of Solomon. I’ve never heard any diva with the name of ‘Leme’ so tell me, what are you?” Liz coldly started staring intensely at Leme. The diva in question merely pointed a finger to her chin with a slight grin.

“Leme is Leme. Anything besides that...ummm no idea sorry!” Liz however didn’t react in any way besides giving a slight raise of her eyebrow.

“A diva with memory loss? Then what powers would you have? All divas have ten inherent powers or spells. So what are yours that would let us know who you are if you’re telling the truth about your memory loss.” Leme once again tapped her finger to her chin pondering before responding.

“I have nothing like that. Leme has no powers whatsoever.” Liz couldn’t contain her shock while the class was stunned into silence. Divas are notorious prideful beings especially when it comes to talking about themselves. For them to admit that...it must be the truth right? But then what or who was this diva for them to have no spells tied to her? Even the weakest and least known Divas had ten spells associated with them however, this one did not. The diva in question gave a yawn as she sat down and leaned on Ritsuka’s leg.

“Yaawwwwwwnnnnn. I don’t really get it but I’m sleepy. Leme will sleep now, nighty night~” Ritsuka merely cocked an eyebrow. On one hand the fact that she might not be tied to Solomon or Goeita was comforting. However, just what pantheon is he tied with now? There weren't any physical factors that he could tie to one patheon which made it more confusing. He then saw her breathing slow down as a thin line of drool start to trail from her mouth. He looked back at his teacher.

“She wasn’t kidding, she's a fast sleeper.” Liz merely rubbed her temples at the strange situation she was in. Otonashi then walked up to her and whispered to her.

“If he contracted a diva outside of the 72 pillars, isn’t that an illegal contract?” Liz said nothing as she merely stared at the curious duo. A male contractor and an unknown Diva.  _ Just what is happening here? Is there something going on that’s bigger that I’m only now starting to notice? _

“We’ll talk about this later in a staff meeting. For now bring her and Fujimaru-san to the infirmary. I’ll continue the ceremony.” Kaguya nodded as she walked up to Ritsuka and let him know that they were planning to bring Leme to the infirmary. Ritsuka nodded and picked her up bridal style, walked away from the field with Otonashi leaving the rest of class alone with their teacher. The duo did pause as they both noticed who was next up to perform.

“No need to stop because someone succeeded. If even an E rank can then the rest of you can! Focus when it’s your turn!” With that the class focused as they awaited for their turn to turn their enigma into a stigma. Liz announced Hiakari Koyuki’s turn as she walked forward hearing her name called. With a blank stare she closed her eyes as the chant from Liz started.

Energy started to lightly float around her, surrounding her in a haze. People nearby started shivering as the temperature started becoming colder and colder rapidly. Mist started raising from the ground as pale blue energy coursed through her. Slowly and calmly Hiakari started chanting. “Let the mermaid singer with ice-cold thoughts, spill drops of sorrow upon this world.”

As she chanted the blizzard that was starting to form around her started raging harder and harder as slowly her school outfit froze before shattering. Underneath the ice was a pale blue leotard with streams of ice blue lace flowed from her shoulders. On her head was a dark blue bowtie that matched the tights she had on. Finally a metal plate covered her hips as she spoke out loud.

“ **Vepar’s Decorteo Brigieux** !” Finally the storm stopped raging as the girl in question slowly opened her ice cold eyes. Seeing that the transformation was done Liz spoke up again.

“Hiakari Koyuki also succeeded!” The class started whispering while she glanced at them with a bored look. Looking back at her teacher she let the magic stop flowing as her outfit froze and reformed back into her school outfit as she made her way back into the crowd. Liz stared at the retreating girl’s form before looking back at her clipboard.  _ So far we had three successful contractors. Both of them being the A ranked in their class and the mysterious E rank. Really why did I end up with the strange class. _ She gave a sigh before continuing reading off the names. No use focusing on it now, that’ll come when class was finished. She then glanced to the side and saw Ritsuka and Kaguya finally leaving and heading to the infirmary.

zzz

Ritsuka stared at his Diva questioning what just happened. He could hear Otonashi and Liz-sensei talk about him earlier and it made him slightly worried.  _ Am I an illegal summoner? I mean I’m not from this dimension so I guess that could throw everything off. Well I’ll just go with the flow, nothing new there Ritsuka _ . He then focused back on Leme as she started muttering in her sleep, sprawling herself on the bed. He gave a wry smile at the action.

“Look at her snoring away like nothing important or life changing is happening right now. If I wasn’t used to weird stuff happening to me I would be freaking out. Better it happened to me rather than someone else.” Noting that no one is around he took a mental stock of the new information he found out. Looking at some of the orientation pamphlets it stated that anyone that is contracted without the 72 pillars in Japan is forbidden. They would be declared an ‘illegal summoner’ and hunted down as they have a chance of being contracted with a malevolent diva that may attempt to sow destruction by taking over their user’s body.  _ Seems similar to the sealing designations magnus give to people back in the home world except these ones are warranted. _ He gave a soft shudder remembering them talking about placing one on him because of what occurred in Chaldea. While it was resolved for now because of the Alien God’s plans he didn’t know just what would occur once everything was settled. He didn’t know how scary and life changing they were until someone told him just what they were.

Having one essentially meant you were always watched, and tracked. Do any little thing wrong you would be trapped and experimented on till your dying breath. Even then depending on the experiments and people in question they wouldn’t hesitate to desecrate a corpse to further their research. Not a fun time for sure. Sighing, he shook his head before focusing on the door as he heard someone entering, it was Liz and Kaguya. He gave a smile, and waved to them. Liz kept her cold gaze while Kaguya had a small smile on even though she didn’t wave back.

“Fujimaru we’ve decided on your sentence. We’ve had an emergency meeting and some of the staff doesn’t trust Leme. As of right now you’re under suspicion of being an illegal summoner which I’m sure you know what that means. However, we have a deal for you to prove your innocence.” She pointed at Ritsuka.

“You and Leme will be under observation here at the academy. You will reside in the student council’s private dorm aka the ‘Witch’s house” for now. If everything goes fine you’ll be cleared of any suspicion. Fail that and well you’ll be next to the strongest students who can take you down before you can create any destruction.” Ritsuka thought it over but he really had nothing to lose. He wasn’t planning on attacking Japan in any capacity and he needed a place of residence. The black hair teen nodded.

“Sure I got no problem with that, I'll just need someone to show me where it is and what room I’m staying in.” Liz nodded while Otonashi released the breath she didn’t know she was holding before giving a smile at Ritsuka who noticed and returned with a smile of his own. After going over the work for tomorrow’s class Liz left the students alone. Making sure Leme was alright he carried her and left with Kaguya. They started making their way back from the infirmary until they reached the dorm in question.

The dorm looked less like a building and more like a manor for some rich noble. Clean, polished, it reminded Ritsuka of some of the stuffy nobles’ homes he’s seen in his travels. Otonashi turned towards Ritsuka and smiled.

‘Welcome to the Witch’s house! I hope you enjoy your stay!” Ritsuka gave a soft smile before the duo made their way inside the manor. As they entered, Ritsuka took stock of the interior. Rich, fancy, and everything nice and polished sounds about right. Well at the very least it’s not a mess or Emiya would jump time and space to clean it and then deny that it was the reason. Otonashi started speaking which snapped Ritsuka from his musings.

“This place is basically a joint residence. We share the living room, kitchen, and bathrooms. Also, housekeeping is usually maintained by the first years so I ask for your participation.” Ritsuka nodded while he continued looking around the dorm.

“Sure that’s not a problem I can help out. I’m used to doing chores and odds and ends back home so it’s no biggie.” Otonashi gave a relieved smile. Ritsuka then felt something poke his cheek. He turned to see Leme staring at him. She cupped her hands around his ear and whispered.

“Ritsuka we have a problem?”

“What is it Leme is everything okay?”

“No it’s not. Leme is having an emergency, where is the toilet?” Ritsuka stared at her for a second before turning to his senpai who had her head tilted in confusion.

“Kaguya I don’t mean to be a bother but Leme here needs the bathroom. Mind taking care of that for me?” Otonashi gave an “oh” before understanding what was being asked.

“Of course that’s not a problem! While I’m doing that, feel free to settle into the vacant room on the second floor that’ll be yours. Just make sure you don’t enter names with nameplates, those are the other residents’ rooms!’ Ritsuka gave a nod as he left the duo, making his way upstairs. He then heard Otonashi shout downstairs.

“We’ll be holding a welcome party soon, so come down when you’re settled Ritsuka!” The man in question gave a salute as he entered the second floor observing his new home for the time being. It was like the entrance. equally decorated and cared for like a high class mansion. He realized that Otonashi never really mentioned which way to go when finding his room so giving a shrug he started walking down the right hallway, giving a silent hum while looking at the doors. He paused as he noticed a room without a nameplate. He remembered that there were other residents and gave a knock hearing nothing. Ritsuka did it one more time and once again silence was his response. Shrugging he opened the door.

“Welp guess this one is mine, time to see what my room...looks...like?” Ritsuka spoke out loud as he realized that there was someone in this room. That someone was currently in the middle of redressing. There in only her undergarments was one of the A-ranks Mio Amasaki.

“Didn’t mean to walk into you changing sorry.” Ritsuka said stone faced while he closed the door leaving the blonde in shock still trying to process what just occurred. Ritsuka sped walked away trying to find his room and escape any backlash. As he started to gain some distance he heard a shout from Mio’s room.

“Eh! Why is the E-rank here!” Ritsuka gave a sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair. This event has occurred enough back in Chaldea. He wasn’t truly fazed by this anymore but he also knew that Mio didn’t plan for this hence why he apologized and ran away. Shaking his head trying to forget the many  _ many _ times where this exact situation occurred but was planned on the girls’ side. He then bumped into something and looked down to see a pair of ruby red eyes starting at his own cerulean blue ones.

“Why are you here E-rank?” Hiakari blandly stated while Ritsuka took a step back, giving a sheepish chuckle. That's when he noticed that his classmate was also in a state of undress as she was in the same state of dress as Mio except with the addition of a slightly oversized pajama shirt. Ever so slightly his eye twitched before he responded.

“I’m actually going to be living here from now on as we’re not exactly sure what’s going on with my Diva. Also not to be rude but what’s with the lack of clothes? Is there something I’m missing in the dress code?” Koyuki tilted her head in confusion as she looked over her dress wear. She then looked back at Ritsuka only to look back at her clothing, repeating it several times. Finally, it clicked for the silver haired girl as she gained the faintest of pink hues on her face.

“Please don’t stare at me.” Ritsuka nodded as he turned around ready to find his room and avoid any more situations. That’s when he heard a door slamming open behind him as someone shuffled out.

“Hey you wait right there! Where do you think you’re going!?” He turned to see a fully dressed Mio speed walking before pointing at him, “Why are you here E-rank!?” Ritsuka merely repeated what he told Koyuki who silently stood on the sidelines. Mio calmed down before she gained a deeper blush and wrapped her arms around her bust, “R-Regardless You saw me naked right now! What do you have to say for that!?” Ritsuka held back the fact that he didn’t see her exactly naked just very close to it. Both to save himself a headache and because he knew that the girl in question wouldn’t appreciate hearing that.

“I already apologized to you Amasaki-san, I’m not sure how else I could make it up as I didn’t have any means to walk into you dressing up. Otonashi told me that my room would be an empty one without a nameplate and I made sure to knock first before entering. Also how come both of you are here?” Mio merely gave a huff as she straightened her posture, hands on her hips.

“Hiakari-san and I are here because we are A-ranked students. It’s tradition that promising first years live in the Witch’s House. Also I don’t care if you’re here because of your Diva, you better be careful or else we’re going to have issues!” Ritsuka merely nodded and gave her a calm smile, thankful that the girl was somewhat reasonable and wasn’t trying to beat him up.

“Understood I’ll keep that in mind.” Mio once more gave a huff but seemed content that she got her point across. They then heard the sound of people walking up the stairs. There Leme and Otonashi were walking side by side both with a smile on their faces.

“Ah perfect you’ve found both of your fellow roommates! Sorry that I didn’t let you girls know sooner it was decided right after class and I had to show him the route to get here. But now that everyone’s here why don’t we all go downstairs so we can get ready for the welcome party!” The trio looked at each other before walking, however as they walked down the stairs Ritsuka noticed that his elf looking classmate still hadn't decided the need to go back and get pants.

_ Is she that comfortable dressed like that or did she simply forget..? I shouldn’t say anything for her sake and my own. _

zzz

“Now I would really like to get this party started right away but the vice president is currently away on a quest so we’ll wait for her before starting.” Kaguya said while everyone was relaxing on the chairs and couches in the living room.

“Quests you said? I remember you mentioning that slightly but I can’t seem to recall what exactly that is?” Mio sighed, seemingly exasperated by her classmate’s question.

“E-rank! I don’t really think you’re that much of an airhead but you have to pay attention during lectures! Anyway, listen up because I’m going to say this once!” The girl proceeded to straighten her posture before speaking again, “Our academy is connected to an organization called a ‘guild’ where summoners along with swordsmen help protect our country. Once they contact us we form parties with our main objectives being to defeat monsters, investigate magic realms, and or capture illegal magicians. How well you do determine your ranks, do better and you raise up the ranks, fail and you’ll fall down the ranks.” Out of nowhere the girl pulled out a pair of glasses as she continued her lecture, “There is also another way to increase your rank and that is to duel your fellow students. The same thing applies here as it does with quests, win and your rank increases, lose and your rank will drop further.” Everyone gave a small smattering of applause while Mio gave a huff of approval.

Koyuki then turned to Ritsuka, “To make a long story short it’s a system that most people use to brag about how amazing or strong they are. In reality the managers who assign missions pay careful attention and know who is really putting in the work, so don’t pay too much mind into ranks. If you’re strong the right people will notice,” Ritsuka nodded, shooting the girl a smile who returned the nod before raising his hand like he was in class. Mio noticed and pointed at him.

“Another thing Amasaki-san, I know that Otonashi is in her second year. Do we have any third years in this academy?” Mio gave another sigh as she adjusted her glasses.

“Where were you during orientation? Head in the clouds? Whatever, to answer your question third year students travel around the country to visit other branches as interns and to help assist graduated knights in more dangerous missions.” Ritsuka made sure to keep that in the back of his mind, while he was put at a first year, there was a chance that he could travel across the country without getting in trouble. It would give him a good start at figuring out just where the grail is and if possible establish a safehouse where he could hide away if needed. His thoughts were stolen as he heard footsteps approaching the room.

“I’m back! Sorry for making everyone wait, especially the new first years!” the girl said as she had a charming smile on her face. That’s when she noticed Ritsuka as she rushed and grabbed his hands, throwing him off slightly as she lifted him off his seat, “Finally! Someone who understands my pain! A girl who looks just as boyish as me even more so than I am!” Ritsuka couldn’t help but look over the so called “tomboy” and raised an eyebrow in slight confusion

  
  


Even if she did call herself “boyish” Ritsuka wouldn’t rate her any less than any of the other girls beauty wise. She had long navy blue hair that framed around her face and was tied back into a simple ponytail with a white ribbon. She, like everyone else, wore the standard academy’s uniform that looks flattering on her tall frame. Overall, she was just as feminine and beautiful as the other girls that populated this school but if he had to point anything out he did get the same vibe from her that he did when looking at Lanling Wang or Ekindu. Their looks could work for either a man or woman and would still be deemed gorgeous. Ritsuka stopped analyzing the girl when he noticed that she let go of his hands and started rapidly examining him from all angles.

“Wow you have such a manly face! Sturdy frame too and from the looks of it no back problems! It’s just like you’re a...real...boy...eh?” The girl froze as Ritsuka couldn’t help but give an awkward laugh as the cheery atmosphere changed to a silent awkward one.

“Sorry don’t mean to ruin the illusion but um...I’m a guy.” The girl tilted her head and kept her blank smile on her face as she slowly started to tremble. In a burst of speed she disappeared and reappeared right behind Otonashi, face flustered.

“I’m s-so sorry! Otonashi, why is there a guy here in our dorm!? Are we sure he’s a hundred percent guy? If so, why is he here!?” Ritsuka kept his light smile throughout it all but he couldn’t help but be a little lost right now.

_ I thought only servants were this eccentric? Or have I just forgotten that even ‘normal’ people could be this weird? _

Otonashi gave a giggle as she looked at the girl cowering behind her, “Sorry about that, she’s scared of boys. To answer your question he has been contracted by a Diva over there, and there are some ongoing issues that require him to stay with us.” She peeked through looking at Ritsuka and Leme.

“All of my schools have been girls only since kindergarten, so I’ve never interacted with boys because of that. S-sorry about being nervous but I can’t really help it.” Otonashi gave another laugh before she pushed the shy girl in front.

“Come on you’re a senpai to the students here and you’re the vice president. Don’t be afraid to introduce yourself properly.” The girl looked back, contemplating escaping but took a deep breath to try and calm herself. She then stood more straight as she started talking.

“M-my name is Hikaru Hoshikaze. I-I’m the vice president of the student council. N-nice to meet you.” Ritsuka gave the girl a smile and steadily her face became bright red as she covered her face with her hands. The magnus rubbed the back of his head.

_ She’s really cute when she does that...also helps that she’s not faking it like Shuten or someone like that. _ Ritsuka then saw Leme lean towards Ritsuka before whispering.

“I see...that’s very interesting hahaha. She looks worthy of contracting.” Ritsuka eyed the small girl that was happily swaying her legs without a care in the world.

_ Contracting? Is she referring to what happened with us?Or...does she know about servant summoning? What are you Leme? _ Ritsuka closed his eyes as he relaxed. That could be addressed once they had privacy, for now he should focus on the party. Much better than panicking. He then noticed that Hikaru shifted her attention as she pulled a bag from the corner of the room and started digging before pulling out a handful of containers.

“Kaguya-chan I’ve brought sweets since I was able to go to a nearby shop after my quest! I brought some of your favorites and some new ones that were recently imported!” The girl in question clapped her hands in joy as her eyes sparkled and mouth slightly watered.

“Yay! Now that we have that and you here, let the welcome party commence!” Everyone gave a cheer as the opening party started for the new first years. All seemed light and cheery as everyone started to talk and relax although, in the back of his mind, Ritsuka couldn’t help but feel a tiny bit of worry. Just what would happen after this party was over?

zzz

Ritsuka rubbed his eyes as he stretched and gave a yawn. The party ended up being long into the night but it was nice. He got to talk to everyone and become a bit more familiar with them. Not to say that Mio didn’t still huff and puff around him, Hikaru getting nervous and stuttering around him, or….Koyuki gaining the smallest of blushes around him. Was Kaguya the only one that was relaxed around him? Ritsuka shook his head but had a small smile on his face. They were all nice even with their eccentrics, if anything it helped relaxed him further because it reminded him of Chaldea. Full of strange weird people from many different places but full of liveliness and personality.

“Guess I’ll try to make sure my room is somewhat warded and see if I can get contact with Chaldea before I get some sleep.” Ritsuka opened the door and immediately the tiredness left his eyes and body as he straightened himself up.

There standing with a serious face was Leme “You’re late. Leme wants to talk to you without being overheard by anyone so she waited here for you. However, you took your sweet time flirting with everyone hmm?” Ritsuka softly closed the door and kept his face neutral, not falling for her provocation.

Leme gave a soft laugh at Ritsuka not responding. “Guess it makes sense that you wouldn’t fall for that. If you did Leme wouldn’t have chosen you.”

“So the memory loss is a lie? Not that I fully believed it based on some of your actions today. But that brings up the question of what it exactly is that you want to talk about and why did you have to hide your memories?” Leme gave a small frown as she crossed her arms.

“Not exactly, Leme remembers things vaguely. For example she knows what she is and her mission but not much more besides that. Anywho, the first thing is that you as my contractor, shall know my true identity.” Leme straightened herself up as she started speaking, all traces of joy and levity gone in favor of a solemn and serious face, “Leme’s true name is the lesser key of Solomon - Lemegeton! The demon god who rules over the 72 pillars.” Ritsuka breath hitched as her true name was revealed. His blood ran dry as he felt his back hit the door. A part of him hoped that she wasn’t connected to  _ that _ patheon. Looks like he was wrong. 

“A-are you being serious right now that you’re telling me that you’re connected to Goeita? This isn’t a joke at all?” Lemegeton frowned as she tilted her head.

“Well I am connected to Goeita and in fact that’s what my magic is. To be more specific it’s Leme’s only skill which allows the contracted in which case you access all 10 level spells possessed by each of the demon pillars. In other words, all 720 spells are granted to you by Goeita. After all, that is the right of the king to own everything! To be fully honest, King Solomon’s power was through contracting with Lemegedon as my magic allowed me to command all 72 pillars.” Ritsuka took a deep calming breath as he tried his best not to panic further. So far they seemed connected but also different. Plus Goeita never looked this...girly either nor was not as non aggressive as Leme was. It was more bestial and primal even when it was using... _ his _ body. He made sure he put his hand in his pocket, even if he was contracted with Leme it didn’t mean she was an ally. But that amount of magic gave him pause, access to that many spells is impressive even if they only had a fraction of the pillars that he fought. This strength would be a great boon for him. He did raise any eyebrow at that last part.

“King? What do you mean by that? I’m no king in any capacity, I'm simply a third rate magnus.” Leme gave a full blown laugh at that statement.

“You may think you’re not but Leme isn’t stupid. The way you think and speak may act one way but underneath, it’s easy to tell that you’re something special. The way you hold yourself, your aura, and especially those eyes of yours. The others may not have noticed it but Leme can tell that you’re also more than what you seem. However, that does bring up a good point that Leme wants to continue talking about. Goeita may enable you access to all that magic but there is one important condition. Just as Leme bends the 72 pillars to her will, so must you subjugate the contracted humans or else that power cannot be wielded.” Ritsuka frowned while paying close attention to what she was saying. She then tapped her finger on her chin while tilting her head in thought.

“Hmm it’s a bit hard to understand what Leme is trying to say. Let’s see in more modern terms it would be like mmmm…” She then snapped her fingers as she figured out what she was going to say, “In other words you have to make them fall in love with you!” Ritsuka couldn’t help but do a double take at the silver hair girl’s words.

“Repeat that again?”

“You need to make them fall in love with you. Here allow Leme to explain by using Mio Amasaki in your class. If by chance she was to fall in love with you, a bond would form. That bond would then allow Leme to draw out Phenex’s power and by extension you as well! However, the opposite holds true! Remain alone and Leme is a powerless Diva and by extension you are as well!”

“So what you’re telling me is that I’m supposed to make the girls fall in love with me so I can  _ use _ them for their power?” Leme gave a frown and shook her head.

“No that’s not what Leme means. The relationship between you and whomever you’re connecting with cannot be forced on either side. If it is, it's disenginue and therefore not a true bond that could last the test of time. That means that Leme and more importantly you could not use their power to defend yourself.” Ritsuka gave a tiny sigh of relief hearing the explanation. It felt wrong to be forced to pursue someone because of their power. It felt fake and not something that he wanted to do to anyone at all. Leme gave a small smile seeing Ritsuka start to relax somewhat at her explanation although she could still see him acting somewhat tense.

“Solomon’s Divas are to bestow their knowledge to humans, and through this, help the commonwealth prosper into a greater age. When the magika stigmas, wielding the ‘72 pillars of knowledge’ comes of age, they need a king to rule them.” She then placed a hand on her chest and with a flair pointed at Rituska, “This is Leme’s mission, the main reason that Leme granted you this enigma! Listen well and learn your destiny, Ritsuka Fujimaru, Leme shall make you into the next King of Solomon’s Pillars!” What seemed to be a repeating theme of what occurred from the moment he closed the door, Ritsuka was in shock by what was stated to him.

“Me? King of Solomon’s Pillars? That can’t be true for too many reasons that you don’t know.” The girl gave a soft smile as she approached Ritsuka and gently laid her hand on Ritsuka.

“That’s the other reason why I chose you Ritsuka. Part of me was terrified and wanted to run away from you when I noticed your presence. To be honest, Leme isn’t sure and her missing memories don't help. But, there was a part that was drawn to you, a part of me that wanted to serve you and that’s when I noticed it. You for whatever reason, have Solomon, King of Magecraft, blessing in you. It doesn’t make sense how or why you obtained it but even if Leme lost all of her memories and sense of self, even her name, she would know that she had to assist and serve whoever was blessed by her original king. Before you say anything there also isn’t any way to replicate his magical signature.” Ritsuka bit his lip trying to contain his emotions. They were in a disarray right now, first what was essentially another form of Goetia had formed a contract with him, than he finds out that he is king and needs to basically make girls fall in love with him or he’ll be powerless, finally that Solomon somehow, someway, blessed him. Leme tilted her head in slight confusion as her amber eyes stared deeply into Ritsuka’s own eyes.

“My king, why...why do you seem to be in so much pain right now?” Ritsuka said nothing as he averted his eyes and slid down against the door as he reached the point where he simply couldn’t stand. He’s been through so much but that part of his journey through Chaldea was still so raw and fresh even after all those years. Leme sat next to him as she started to rub comforting circles into Ritsuka’s arm, “Did...did you somehow have a bond with King Solomon? There were so many emotions when I mentioned his name and how you held on to those seals in your hand.” Ritsuka once more said nothing but the silence alone spoke volumes while he looked at his hands. He could see them rubbing the red command seals that he had hidden from everyone with his magic. Finally, taking a shaky breath he spoke as he stopped rubbing the seals.

“I...I did a few years ago meet your king. I...we had a deep bond together but there was an event that made us separate from each other and I’ve never been able to contact him again.” The girl paused as she digested her new king’s words. The fact that her first king was somehow still alive or able to communicate was...odd to say the least. He never became a diva when the pillars first descended from Astrum for whatever reason and she had been there when he moved on to the afterlife. However the blessing was there and that couldn’t be faked no matter what anyone tried.

“I see well Leme thinks that if he met you and decided that you’re worthy of his blessing that you’re more than qualified to be king!” Ritsuka couldn’t help but give a chuckle at how simple her reasoning was.

_ King huh? Wonder how my servants would react to that. How would Mash react? Probably fret and worry but still think that I somehow deserved it. _ He then took another breath to steady himself, “But setting aside choosing me to be king couldn’t I just befriend the pillars around me to access their magics?”

“Theoretically you could, however there are two issues! One, it is faster and easier to make someone fall in love with you rather than try and form a deep relationship while trying to dodge any relationship flags and two, even if you befriend these girls falling in love is a natural step forward from there. Plus in most cases you’re far likely to create deeper bonds with someone you love romantically than not.” Ritsuka himself couldn’t fully deny that statement, when it came to his servants he knew each and everyone of them deeply however, the ones that he was in an intimate relationship he knew so much more. Every small detail he understood and cherished as that was something only he was privy to know. Leme gave a stratified huff as she stood up and grabbed Ritsuka’s hand trying to get him to stand up. He gave a tired chuckle as he stood up with a small grunt.

“I’m also surprised that you didn’t even bother asking if I was comfortable with dating multiple people, Leme?” Said girl laughed hauntily while crossing her arms.

“Leme has no need to ask for that when everything the king wants is his! Plus Leme can tell that you’re fairly blunt with your feelings and thoughts so if you really didn’t want that you would have said it earlier!” Ritsuka couldn’t do much besides give a tired smile and nod.

His time at Chaldea has made him open to dating and being with multiple partners, plus it didn’t help that most of his female servants were very forward about their feelings. Before his thoughts could wander any further he heard a cough and looked at Leme who was waiting for him to pay attention again.

“With that in mind you need all the power you can get because Leme can tell that something big will be occurring that humanity cannot resist without a king to lead them to safety. That is why she needs you to be king.” Ritsuka interest peaked at her words, now fully paying attention.

_ Do they know about the Holy Grail? Or perhaps it’s something different that will only become more dangerous because of the addition of the grail? Only one way to find out I suppose. _

“Do you know anything more about what exactly will be occurring?” Leme frowned as she shrugged.

“Not really, Leme has too many gaps in her memory. She can recall bits and pieces like her mission and her connections to the pillars as she said earlier but everything else is blank. However, that reminds me I can assist you further on your mission to help you create your harem. I will grant you your Decorteo Brigieux!” Leme pointed a finger as white magic started to pour out of it and with a flash Ritsuka felt something on his right hand where the command seals lie. There on his ring finger was a ring. But it wasn’t any ring.

“The Ring of Solomon.” Ritsuka softly started staring at the silver ring adorned with black diamonds across it. He carefully looked over it, taking in every detail before gently with his other hand started touching and feeling every groove engraved into it. This ring had belonged to both his greatest enemy and greatest ally. 

“Yes it is, that particular ring is part of the set of ten that I’m sure you’re familiar with. This one lets you listen to the hearts of your fellow man but to be more specific, the hearts of your girls. Essentially it measures and quantifies their feelings for you. Allow Leme to demonstrate. Activate with thy magic.” As soon as the words flowed out of Leme’s mouth Ritsuka saw a chart that popped up. There he could see the girls from his class and school along with values associated with them. However, what interested him the most was the four in the first page. There Kaguya, Mio, Koyuki, and Hikaru lied. They each had a value of 48, 45, 42, and 30 respectively.

“Those are the measured feelings from the girls ordered from highest to lowest, you could refer to them as positivity levels. When they pass 65, your bond with the girls is deep enough where you and Leme can access their level one summoning magics. As the value increases the deeper the magic you have access to.” Ritsuka analyzed the values carefully. It still felt somewhat...odd that he could kind of tell how each girl felt about him. It made sense to his own guesses with how comfortable each girl felt with Ritsuka but that also made him wonder what the values with his servants would be like if they were charted like this. 

“Keep in mind that these are real time feelings. In other words they rise and fall as the persons’ feelings towards you change. In the case that you did something right that made them raise a heart will appear next to them! Do something dumb that they take to heart, than a skull will rise up!” Ritsuka nodded, while odd it did make some form of sense. He did crack a smile at the thought of Romani having the ring when writing to Magi Mari to best make ‘her’ swoon. He then returned his attention to Leme as she seemed to be thinking about something.

“That also reminds Leme, there seems to be something magical that is aligned to what Leme can do in your pocket. Could Leme see what it is?” Ritsuka froze at her, feeling the class cards in his pocket. Starting deeply into her eyes, he tried to find any hint of deception but so far she’s been upfront with everything. He felt hesitation in his heart but at the same time he knew it wasn’t because of the girl in front of him but of what she was associated with. Slowly he took out the class cards as held them in his hands.

“Leme I’ll let you look at these cards but this is me placing trust in you. If something happens to these or if you let anyone that I don’t approve of know of these, then it shows me that I can’t trust you.” Leme seriously nodded with determined eyes. Seeing that there wasn’t any hidden intent he slowly and carefully handed the cards to Leme. Gently she took them and started deeply into them, carefully looking them over and muttering to herself. Leme flipped the card peering deeply into the designs engraved. She then proceeded to put the one on top to the back of the stack and like clockwork repeated the same actions. She continued repeating it with every new card until she reached the final one. She then looked back at Ritsuka with the same determined face.

“My king, Leme wanted to know if she can try something with these cards?” Ritsuka raised an eyebrow.

“What do you want to do with them?”

“Leme thinks she can incorporate them with your Ring of Solomon. Leme isn’t sure what exactly will happen but Leme thinks that they can work together and boost each other to make it easier for you to use them.”

“Do you even know what they do? I didn’t even tell you what they do.” Leme simply gave him that same smile she did when she explained to him that he wouldn’t be forcing himself on anyone. A genuine smile that seemed content and calm.

“Leme can tell these are filled with the bonds of your loved ones. The people that you have made deep, personal connections with to the level that even shocks Leme. These cards are similar to what my contact allows you to do however, Leme simply wishes to see if she can make that process easier for you if you allow it?” Ritsuka thought it over, worst comes to worst nothing happens or he has to rely fully on his craft essences, training, and Leme. He didn’t even know if the cards worked as they never got a chance to try it out. Not to mention they were in this weird parallel world where it was both modern day yet also the Age of the Gods. His gut feeling however told him yes, and he’s trusted it to survive many perilous situations. He gave another slow nod to her which made her smile positively beam. Leme started to chant words softly to herself, so soft that Ritsuka had to strain his ears to listen, even with him being next to her. Slowly a white glow started to envelop the cards as they floated from Leme’s hands and started to circle Ritsuka. As they glowed brighter they started to rotate and spin around the new king as if they were the rings of Saturn. Faster and faster, brighter and brighter it became until in a flash that blinded Ritsuka they disappeared as his vision started to return.

He then looked at his hand when he noticed that the ring didn’t change but that there were no longer any command seals present. That’s when he looked at his other hand and saw there was a new ring. Similar to the other one on his right it was located on his left ring finger. It contained a similar pattern with the diamonds accenting the middle of the ring yet the colors were vastly different. Instead of black diamonds it looked like there were golden diamonds encrusted in the middle while the band itself was a pure black metal. On the edges and rim he could see red lines flowing through the black metal. Leme then pointed at the new ring while chanting the same thing she did to activate his right ring.

There a screen appeared and it was similar as it listed names and values. However what was vastly different was the fact that this one was of all his servants. He mentally scrolled through it observing each name and finding them true, even the ones that hid their names like Lanling Wang or Hessian Lobo. He then looked back at Leme who looked tired yet happy. He also noticed that most of the servants in question had higher values than he did with his classmates. That was to be expected though when you’ve gone through all the adventures and situations that Ritsuka did with his servants.

“Leme is pleased that it worked! Now you don’t need to worry about carrying those big cards and you have access to more of your loved ones’ powers. But at the same time Leme isn’t sure what other changes will occur because of the transformation. No need to fear because my King will figure it out!” Ritsuka merely shook his head as he closed the screen and turned to see the girl starting to get comfortable in his bed.

“What are you doing Leme?”

“Getting comfortable because I’m tired so let’s sleep?”

“Agreed but why are you sleeping in my room? Did they not give you your own?”

“Leme may have her own room but she wants to sleep with her king. Leme’s body is made out of mana and magic so the closer she is, the more she can absorb!” Ritsuka merely sighed as he went into the bathroom connected to his room. He walked out after changing to his pajamas.

“Fine if you say so but no funny business got it?” The girl nodded rapidly as she scooted up and wrapped herself to Ritsuka’s side as he laid down on the bed. She then passed out the moment she got comfortable leaving Ritsuka to his thoughts alone.

_ Who would have thought all of this would have happened? I thought I was done with all this Goetia and Solomon stuff? Then again you alway seem to be there for me when I least expect it…“Romani”. _ With those final thoughts, sleep started to take him. But before he lost conscience he heard Leme whisper.

“Goodnight my king, may your reign be eternal and prosperous.” Like that the breathing of both occupants slowed down as the day drew to a close, signalling the end of an era and start of a new one. A reign grander and more glorious than any that have come before it. The reign of King Ritsuka and his pillars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it! Another chapter to the log books as we contiune Ritsuka's journey into this new strange land he is in. But he's now made contact with Leme who is connected with tree boi aka Joesph Joestar aka Goeita. So that won't be an easy thing to swallow even if they aren't exactly one to one. Honestly, that is something I want to touch upon as well is that not everything is sunshines and rainbows for Ritsuka even if the opposite isn't true. It's a roller coaster of highs and lows that I hope to reflect with his personalitiy and actions as we move further. Also for anyone that has read the Magika light novels Kazuki (MC) ability is very similar in concept to Ritsuka using the class cards and it honestly made sense to merge the two. Now as for what that exactly does and what changes will occur remain to be seen as only my mad mind knows bwhahahaha. Sides that I hope that you found this chapter a lot more smoother than the last one. Tbh I might eventually go back and rework that first chapter a bit more just to make it more digestible but that probably won't be for some time as I'm working on Grandmaster and some other things along with the next chapter. But also that reminds me, I'm still looking around for someone that's fairly knowledgeable about the Fate or FGO to have some talks with ideas along with bouncing ideas from. Not to say I don't have an outline but when you are working with a very lore heavy fandom, I want to do my best to do it justice and meld it with the world of Magika in different ways. But as always if you want updates or to talk to me give me a follow on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/ZeroBlitz2) Sides that I think that's all for now, if you like my writing here maybe give Grandmaster a try, leave a comment if you'd like I always do my best to respond, and kudos if you so feel inclined!

**Author's Note:**

> So that's the end of the first chapter of Fate/King's Order! I really hope you all enjoyed it! There was quite of bit of setting up of the foundation but it'll start picking up more as we move along. Ritsuka is trapped in a familar and unfamilar world with the possibility of being contracted by a demon pillar. As any player of Grand Order knows, that's not exactly something any of us are happy with for sure but at the same time our boi can't really do anything to counter that. But we shall see what happenes next chapter! Oh that reminds me
> 
> I'm looking for someone that could another set of eyes and opinions that is familar with either Fate or Magika. Both of the series is very lore heavy and have a lot of different elements that I want to talk about and incorporate into my story but if I want to do that than I need some backup in that regard. You don't need to be good at grammer or anything as I have myself and my beta and friend that I can chuck this towards so don't let that stop you. If you do want to help just leave an additonal comment with some way to contact you (Also if you keep it seperate I or you can delete it so some randos don't use it to bother you). Also for anyone that wants to stay updated with my works give me a follow on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/ZeroBlitz2) It helps incase I need to post anything/make polls asking about future ideas/characters as it's kind of hard to do so here on AO3. Plus if you ever want to talk to me about My hero or other anime/video games that is def the easier place to go to. That's all for now thank you again!


End file.
